


Chaos? This is Calm

by rowx3yourships



Series: Like Father Like Son [6]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin & Huang Ren Jun Are Siblings, Family Dynamics, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, Injury Recovery, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Siblings, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, Lee Jeno & Park Jisung Are Siblings, M/M, Multi, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowx3yourships/pseuds/rowx3yourships
Summary: Donghyuck is used to their weekend hangouts being chaos ... today is not really different ...- Renjun's brother has moved back from China and is refusing to speak Korean- Jeno just got a new video game- this of course demands a tournament to initiate the game (and Mark)- one of Jeno's dads tries to be funny- and the loser buys takeoutChaos? This is calm.





	Chaos? This is Calm

**Author's Note:**

> this is just another sort of daily life type stories within this au, although it does introduce some more characters / storylines / such so I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> also - let me know if you would want a backstories / family trees type thing for this au ... I have plenty more characters / families that have yet to show up so there's much more ...

Donghyuck glanced up from where he had been playing the newest game that Jeno had been talking about all week, turning to see Renjun walk in with his brother talking in rapid Mandarin. “Jun! Come join in beating Yukhei hyung. He can have Mark hyung or Jeno play with him.” He ignored the noise of protest from Yukhei beside him as he managed to win the round again. “Okay fine, we’ll get Jisungie to help him.”

“Sicheng-ge!” Yukhei jumped up and ran over to pull Renjun’s brother into a hug, almost knocking him over.

“Yukhei hyung, I told you to not pounce on him.” Renjun frowned and helped untangle him from Sicheng. “Giant overgrown puppy.”

Donghyuck chuckled to himself at the comment Renjun made under his breath. It wasn’t far from the truth though. Renjun had told them at lunch the week before that his brother had flown back with his dad on the most recent trip back to China. He also told them the reason his brother was moving back to Korea with them. The loose pants that Sicheng was wearing made it less obvious - but Donghyuck could see the outline of the brace over his leg. That along with the crutches made it obvious that he hadn’t come back willingly.

“Yukhei, back off him.” Doyoung walked into the room and moved to pull him towards the other side of the room, giving Sicheng the space to move to one of the chairs. “It’s good to see you again, Sicheng.” Doyoung smiled at him, not seeming to be deterred by the frown.

Donghyuck turned back to the game, noticing the confused look on Mark’s face that seemed to be almost permanent. He shifted closer to Mark so he could lower his voice as he was sure Sicheng would rather not have attention drawn to him. “That’s normal response for Sicheng hyung after coming back. He was studying at a prestigious traditional dance academy back in China. Renjun told us he was back and why at lunch last week, remember? Yukhei hyung has always been like that with him whenever Sicheng hyung was back to visit. I feel bad for Sicheng hyung now that he’s back because he won’t be able to escape Yukhei hyung.”

Renjun had made them all promise not to make a fuss about his hyung’s injury and try to just treat him normally. The accident had happened in one of the first classes they were working on a new choreography, and the doctors had suggested surgery. His school however had informed him the recovery period was too extensive to be out, so he was forced to withdraw and move back to Korea with the rest of his family. While Renjun had been happy that his brother was back, it was obvious that both siblings weren’t happy with the reasoning. Sicheng more than the other.

“Who wants to play? We can set up teams.” Donghyuck turned to glance around the room, trying to disperse any tension. “Sicheng hyung?”

Sicheng shook his head with a frown, answering in Mandarin, and Donghyuck didn’t know enough to understand what he had said. He turned to Renjun who had frowned at his brother before responding in Mandarin as well. Donghyuck watched the two in confusion before Yukhei spoke up in Mandarin as well.

Donghyuck turned back to the television and motioned to Mark before he started setting up the game for two players. If the others wanted to join they could later in the round. He frowned to himself at the sound of Renjun’s voice getting more annoyed. Even if he couldn’t understand what they were saying, Donghyuck could tell his best friend was getting upset.

“You can’t just push everyone away and be an ass because of what happened!” Renjun suddenly shouted in Korean, his voice cracked slightly at the end and Donghyuck snuck a glance over to see his face had turned red and his hands were clenched into fists.

Sicheng said something in Mandarin in response and Renjun shook his head before storming off towards the kitchen where one of his boyfriends probably was. Donghyuck ignored the noises from the kitchen before he jumped slightly at the sound of the back patio door slamming. He hoped that they could get Renjun to calm down, because an angry Renjun was never a good thing.

Just then one of Jeno’s dads walked into the room with a frown. “Did someone slam a door?” Out of all of the group’s parents, Jeno’s were the most laid-back and wouldn’t hover and try to chaperone any hangouts. So when either of them came in about something, it was a little more serious.

“Renjun hyung went outside on the patio. The door at his house isn’t as quick to close. He didn’t mean to.” Jisung spoke up from where he had been sitting playing on his phone.

Jeno walked back into the room with a slight frown before he noticed one of his dads and smoothed his face into a smile. “Oh hey. Did you find a song to have us try again?”

One of Jeno’s dads worked as a choreographer and dance instructor at the same company as Donghyuck’s dad, and he would sometimes bring a song to ask them if it would be cool or what sort of vibe they thought it had (as apparently he wanted to stay up to date with trends). Jeno had mentioned his dad had been having issues finding something for a performance and had been testing more songs than normal. Donghyuck could see the hints of frustration on his face and he felt sorry for him.

“No, I still haven’t gotten the right sound yet. I might have to ask one of the producers for something new.”

Jeno nodded with a small frown before he jumped and rushed over to pull his dad farther into the room. “You haven’t seen Sicheng hyung in a while. He moved back last week. Maybe he could help? Since he knows a lot about dance too?” Jeno glanced back to Sicheng with a smile before turning to his dad again. “He can be your assistant or something. Right?”

“Jeno, that’s not how it works, you can’t just volunteer other people. He probably doesn’t want to-”

“I can help.”

Sicheng’s voice was soft and everyone in the room seemed to pause and turn towards him. It was the first Korean he had spoken while he had been here, and Renjun had said he was refusing to speak Korean ever since he moved back. It wasn’t an issue when Sicheng was at home, as his grandmother preferred speaking in Mandarin and both his dad and Renjun were fluent as well and could switch between the two languages. The issue had been outside of his house. Donghyuck had a class with him as well as Sicheng sitting at the same table as them for lunch, and even in school Sicheng was refusing to speak anything but Mandarin. Donghyuck guessed that was part of what had caused the fight with Renjun.

Jeno’s dad nodded with a smile and Jeno moved to hand Sicheng his crutches. “Great. We can go back to Donghae’s office. There’s actually furniture to sit on. The studio floor isn’t very comfortable.” He laughed at himself and Donghyuck choked a laugh down as well at the attempt at a joke.

“I’m going too. The hyungs are boring and I always lose with them on my team.” Jisung stood and started towards the kitchen instead of the hallway that lead further into the house. “I’ll get some water, since Appa doesn’t let anyone eat in his office. Even though he’s not here today.”

Donghyuck laughed at the expression on the youngest’s face before turning back towards the television, shaking his head at the confused expression on Mark’s face. He ignored Mark as Jeno’s dad and Sicheng walked off down the hallway, before glancing over and laughing to himself. “Jeno’s dads think they’re funnier than they are. Jeno inherited the lack of fun from them.”

Jeno made a noise of disapproval from where he had moved to sit on the couch next to Doyoung, who was doing something on his laptop that he had brought with him, claiming he had some major project due. Yukhei laughed loudly and moved to sit back in the floor on the other side of Donghyuck, reaching for a controller and changing the game to multiplayer teams.

The sound of the back door closing again made Donghyuck turn to see Renjun walking back in with Jaemin. It was obvious he had been upset, but he looked calmer than before. Donghyuck worried for a moment before Renjun walked over and pushed Yukhei.

“Move over, hyung. Hyuck is my partner.” Renjun sat down beside Donghyuck where Yukhei had been, before reaching for a controller. “Take Mark hyung. Not that you will beat us, but you can try.”

Donghyuck laughed and nodded. “We’re undefeated. Do you think you can break our record?” He turned to smirk at Mark as he leaned closer. Donghyuck watched as Mark seemed to stare before turning back to the television, causing Donghyuck’s smirk to grow. “Let’s go. Then you two can play against Nomin for the second place title..”

Renjun laughed from beside him and Mark’s confusion only caused both Renjun and him to laugh harder. “Jeno and Jaemin. Now, enough talking, let’s play. The losers buy takeout.” Without waiting to let anyone respond, Renjun hit the button to start the game.

**Author's Note:**

> [ i don't own any of the nct members - this is just fiction ]
> 
> let me know what you thought about the story in the comments - I love getting them and hearing people's reactions ... and let me know if there's anything you're curious about and/or want to see more of / such ... I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> I also just posted the first work from collab with one of my friends [ [hondansadeensommar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondansadeensommar/pseuds/hondansadeensommar) ] - an a/b/o au with members of several groups between the stories ... so keep an eye out for that and more to come there


End file.
